Nepritus Legends Online
by Loading Error 404
Summary: Kirito ventures the first game for the famous NerveGear, to only be found as a trap. In this death trap he meets people who manage to give him a smile on his face. WARNING: I suck at descriptions, shitty oc's, hardcore shipping, stupid humor, and horribly written action scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING****: This story contains ****STUPID HUMOR****, ****SHITTY OC's****, ****NEKOS THAT ARN'T CATS,**** and ****HARDCORE SHIPPING**

**Wow, I never thought I would actually be writing this to be honest, and I'm ****so proud of me X3 but, as you might be able to tell, this is obviously my first fanfic****on this site! Now, just to clarify, there WILL be about two-three oc's ****in this story so don't hack me into pieces, I'd really appreciate it! I obviously don't own Sword Art Online ****because if I did it would be the worst anime ****to ever exist! and I only own my oc's. I'm cool with criticism, but long as if your not giving me too much to read from it or I might not even bother reading it, I'm only in middle school, I'm not William Shakespeare or Edgar Allan Poe so don't expect to much from me now XD ****So its time for me to shut up for a bit and let you read this fanfic ****that butchers the story into millions of pieces X3 ****_holy shit! I can smell the haters from here!_**

* * *

><p>The teenage boy sat in his cushioned computer chair that faced his empty bed. On his sheets sat a helmet-like device, also known as the NerveGear. He stared at the device, which only stared back at him blankly. His stormy grey orbs met the game he has gotten to beta test a month or two earlier. Nepritus Legends Online, also known as NLO. It was the only game available for the NerveGear at the time. This particular game was centered around neko-like beings, but instead of cats, they were wolves, and allows you to choose from three races of them. In order to beat the game, you have to reach the core of the planet and battle of the ruler, Lord Nepritus himself. Although, he wasn't going to lie to himself, it was a rather strange game, and thought it was rather cliche that you have to clear the 25 layers and then you have to find and kill the ruler to beat the game. He still enjoyed the sensation of being in another world, and doing things you normally couldn't do in reality.<p>

He looked back at the helmet and continued debating whether or not he should even bother to play it. Minutes of his own silent debating went on, and he decided to do it, just for the sake of the good vibe he got when playing the strange game back when he was beta testing for it.  
>He looked at his digital clock that sat on his wall, notifying him that in just one more minute, the servers will open up for the players. So he finally got up from his well-cushioned seat, and sat onto his bed beside the machine. He put the machine into the grip of his cold fingers and placed it on his head before lying down in a comfortable position were the NerveGear wouldn't tug at his head.<br>He once again watched the digital clock, waiting until it changed. Once it did, he shut his eyes and finally spoke out, "Link start,"

* * *

><p>He was met by a ray of colorful cylinders heading his way, and was met with some light blue circles assuring all of the games senses were working the way they should be. The login screen appeared and he typed his beta information in.<br>_"Welcome to, Nepritus Legends Online!" _spoke a feminine and obviously robotic voice. _"Please create your avatar!" _it spoke again.  
>The boy, now identified as Kirito, had to re-create his avatar, and was faced with the three races he met in the beta. The pterolycus, specialized in speed and agility, they have really sharp eyesight, and feathered wings. The downside was the 20 minute flight limit. The Magic Wolf, specialized in strength, and magic. The easiest skill to gain for a magic wolf was »Levitation«, as the name implies, you are allowed to levitate objects for a certain amount of time. Like the pterolycus, magic wolves have a »<em>Magic Meter<em>« which limits your magic. Lastly, the underrated race, the Mystic Wolf. There is a reason for them being so low on the ratings. Its because they have no abilities whatsoever, but they specialize in skills known as »_Dead Silence« _and »_looting_«. Which were skills most likely for grey and shadow players, which were equivalent to orange and red players in the older MMOs before the NerveGear.  
>Kirito eyed the three races again like he did in the beta test. He remembers last time he chose the pterolycus. He enjoyed the element of flight it came with but it was rather <em>challenging<em> to use the »_Dual Wielding_« skill. The skill wasn't the easiest to master, and was the hardest in the game, especially in flight. So to make it easier on himself, he chose the Magic Wolf, hoping that »_Levitation_« would make the skill easier to master.  
><em>"Would you like a customized <em>_appearance __or randomized?"_ the robotic voice spoke out once again, leaving a window open with the option of customized or random. He selected customized of course, since it didn't ask if he wanted to use his beta avatar. Which could of been due to the change of race.  
>He was faced with a menu that had a model of a male with grey hair, a long silver bushy tail, and ears to go with it. It was only the default avatar. He skipped over the gender option since it was already male, and went over to hair style, and went with one that had the hair sweep up from the back of his head and forward, then changed it to a charcoal black. He higher-ed the masculinity levels up by 3, obviously wanting to look more heroic than he really was. He shortened his tail by an inch and gave it a color to match his hair, and a silver stripe to run through it which he made the ears match his tail, along with little tuffs of grey fur escaping them. He slid over to the eye color and made them a stormy grey like they were in real life. He went down to the final option obviously meant for magic wolves, and that was the color of the aurora that signified he was using magic. He never heard of the feature before, but in the beta, he knew it was randomized because he heard some players complaining about the color and how it didn't fit with their avatar.<br>Once again, like the person he is, he chose a light grey aurora. He taped the _'Save_' button, and was met with a window wanting to know if he was sure it was what he wanted, which he tapped yes.  
>He was covered by a blue light that had white mixed in with it<p>

* * *

><p>He found himself in the familiar starting city and was met with thousands of other players. Except this time when he was inside the game, he didn't feel the good sensation like he did in the beta. The game felt rather strange to him now. He shoved it off trying to say it was nothing but his mind getting the best of him. He began to make his way out of the chattering crowd of players and get to a good hunting spot he knew called <em>»Wolves Prairie<em>«. He knew that the newer players would avoid it since it looked like nothing but grass with small hills and flowers, but boars and some other animals.  
>As he was walking over to the prairie, he heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him, "Yo! Guy with the stupid hair cut!" Kirito turned around and had his ears folded back and was quite offended on his remark. His gaze met two boys who were running his way. One of them had dark brown hair that reminded Kirito of his real appearance and golden yellow eyes with an almost tan-orange ears. His tail was the same color but looked as if someone has spray painted the other half tan. The other boy had forest green eyes and a military type haircut, it was a dark blue filled in with a lighter shade, and his hair was obviously overgrown on top, especially since it reached down to touch his face but stopped by a black bandana. His ears where a dark shade of blue with lighter blue tuffs that had a tint of gray, his tail was about the same color as the tuffs and had six perfect rings around it that matched the color of his ears. Both males where obviously Mystic Wolves since they had no wings or seem to have anything signifying they had magic.<br>Kirito wasn't even sure if he should even bother talking to them, but had no choice when they were already in front of him panting a bit. "So what was that for?" Kirito asked, wanting to know why they called him over with an insult.  
>"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, we were just trying to get your attention," spoke up the brown haired boy, panting between his words. "I guess we kinda got off on the wrong foot here, but the name is Kaine, that's my friend, Leonard," he said, directing to his friend. "So what's your name?" Kaine asked with a slight smile on his face.<br>"Kirito, nice to meet you," he said, obviously still having a slight discomfort from what the male had said to him just moments ago.  
>"And my name is Leonard!" The other boy spoke out, extending his hand out to Kirito.<br>"Leo, I think he knows that," Kaine said with a slight annoyance, knowing how he could be.  
>"I know! I just really like new people!" He cheered having a big smile slapped onto his face.<br>Kaine slightly rolled his eyes from his goofy friend's behavior. His face went to serious in a matter of seconds, "Alright so Kirito we'll cut to the chase, we were just wondering if you could be one of the beta testers, just seeing how you seem to walk around here so comfortably,"  
>"Y-yeah, I am, I'm surprised you guys n-noticed that." he spoke out, worried about what it was he was going to ask, especially after he noticed the grin that grew on their faces.<br>"Cool! You think you can help us!" the two friends said in union, and nearly tackling him.  
>"U-um s-sure," Kirito shook out, rather intimidated by having both of them clinging onto him. "I-I was actually just about to go to one of the hunting spots, so you guys can come along if you'd like to," he said, trying not to stutter.<br>The two boys released him and took a step back, "Alright, sounds good," Kaine spoke out as Cooley as possible. Kirito was surprised they didn't loose their minds asking about what could be there. People like them were one of the reasons he didn't get along with other players as well.

* * *

><p><em>Slash!<em>  
>The sound of a virtual boar being killed echoed through the empty prairie as it shattered into small particles. The brown haired boy fell back in exhaustion, "<em>Phew! <em>If this was real life I would've lost ten pounds by now from all those boars!" He choked out sarcastically. Leonard was rolling in the grass and ruining the flowers, scattering around like an infant.  
>"You know, boars in this game are equivalent to a slime in other games." After that statement, all that was there was silence, besides Leonard giggling like a baffoon. His statement was followed by a low and hoarse '<em>shit...<em>_**'**_  
>In the grass, Kirito heard a slight grumbling noise and noticed that the sound of grass being trampled stopped, "Kaine, can I go over your place to eat tonight? My parent's won't be here to make dinner," The boy whined.<br>"Leo, don't you remember we got things to get done here?" Kaine reminded, slightly annoyed that he forgot.  
>"Oh yeah, sorry," he spoke out somberly,<br>An awkward silence took the scene, until Kirito finally spoke up, "Sorry about asking, but do you guys know each other in real life?"  
>"Yeah, he's been my best friend since childhood," Kaine said, sitting up and looking off at the beautiful sunset that settled over the horizon, leaving a smile on his on face, being reminded of all the old times he and Leonard had together, "He became my friend when no one else would," Kaine's smile slowly fled off as he realized what he just said, Leonard couldn't keep an 'aww' in his mouth wanted to tackle him in a friendly hug. "Oh crap! Sorry! I didn't mean to get all sappy and stuff, especially around a person I only met a while ago,"<br>"Its fine, I don't mind," Kirito let out a reassuring smile, _"They might not be that bad of people after all now that I get a better look at them"_ Kirito thought to himself. Kirito slid down his menu and checked the time, which let him know it was 17:25. "Well, its 5:25, I'm probably 'gonna have to logout since I've gotta study for a test coming up soon, and dinner"  
>"Damn, well that sucks then! Having to study, eat dinner and probably go to sleep, doesn't sound to fun." Kaine responded, "but I guess I'll see ya' later then, its okay if we friend you, right? Just so we can keep in touch,"<br>Kirito looked at them, unsure what to think, but nodded. Kaine grew a wide grin on his face all because of making a new friend. Both he and Leonard slid their menus and began to search for him and sent him a request, which he accepted.  
>"Kirito! Bring me something okay! But nothing with strawberries, i'm allergic!" Leonard spoke out to him, catching his attention.<br>Kirito smiled at how foolish he could be, "Can't bring real food into a virtual world," Kirito still had his menu slid down from when he checked the time and scrolled down, only to be met with an empty box. "Leonard, I don't think I can even go eat my food to begin with,"  
>"What?" Kaine sat up with his ears now high on his head, "what do you mean by that?"<br>"The logout button, its not there," he said, with a hint of worry in his voice.  
>Kaine slid down his own menu and scrolled to where the box was supposed to be, he knew just what was going on.<br>"Hey do any of you guys hear that?" Leonard asked, every one fell to complete silence before he 'let one rip.'  
>"Oh come on Leo!" Kaine whined out, pulling the shirt up to his nose, sometimes wishing that scent wasn't used for the games scenes.<br>"No! I'm being serious!" He choked out. A church bell could be heard ringing in the distance. They all felt a sudden light absorb them.

* * *

><p>The three boys were teleported back to the main plaza of the »<em>Starting City«. <em>They were surrounded by thousands of other players bickering on and on about what happened. The chattering stopped when a noticeable black flame appeared in the middle of the sky. The flame burst, almost giving the players a heart attack, as it took shape into a dark and cloaked figure.  
><em>"Attention players of all ages, I would like to welcome you, to <em>_My World__"_  
>Small chattering and whispers could be heard asking what he meant when he said <em>'my world'<em>.  
><em>"You may know me as the creator of this game, Nepritus Legends Online, but I rather you call me the God, and the creator of this masterpiece of a world"<em>  
>All that ran through Kirito's head was, <em>'what the hell is going on? Why did we get a force teleport?'<em>  
><em>"Some of you have already noticed the logout button has been left blank in your menu, I would like to notify you, this is no defect in the game. This game was designed with that feature. The only way to leave, is by clearing the twenty-five layers of this planet, and defeating King Nepritus."<em>  
>The crowd of players were practically losing their minds from those few words, and even a pterolycus or two tried flying up there to give the figure a piece of their mind, but they were stopped by a force-field around the figure and crashed to he stone flooring.<br>_"Another thing I must notify players is that if you die in this game, your real body will parish as well, and if someone were to try to remove your NerveGear, a heavy microwave will be sent to your brain, frying it, and ending your life"_  
>Many players let put gasps and even screams of horror.<br>_"Approximately two thousand eighty seven players out of ten thousand have died already due to this unlucky mistake, although I guarantee all of you will be safe since it is a heavy topic on the news as we speak, and just before I go, I have a gift for you all, please go into your inventories now,"_  
>The three boys opened their inventories, only to find a »<em>Bowl of Water<em>«. They held it in their hand, looking into their avatar's reflection. A sudden scream was heard across the plaza and everyone was taken by a bright blue light. As sood as the light died down, Kirito saw someone he thought he would never have to deal with in a virtual game, himself. He looked to his left, only being met with unfamiliar faces that used to be his friends.  
>"Uh, Kaine, Leo?" Kirito asked, looking at them, wondering of it was really them, their tails and ears were the same, but their faces sure weren't.<br>Kaine looked to his right and saw the person who he never thought would've been a friend he met online, "Holy shi-!" he said before he silenced himself. "Are you Kirito?"  
>"Am I Leonard!" panicked the boy with the bandana to the left of Kaine, who's comment was obviously ignored. He looked exactly like his avatar, his hair was exactly the same but was pitch black instead, but his eyes changed from forest green to a dirt brown color.<br>Kirito eyed what was left of Kaine, his hair was a lighter shade of brown than his avatar's, his hair was still the same as his avatar's, but his eyes were a deep brown and he was a bit more masculine than Kirito himself, but not to much. Then Kirito looked at himself again, seeing nothing but a weak fourteen year old boy he has grown familiar with in the real world.  
><em>"Players, I wish you all the best of luck!"<em> was the last thing the figure said before vanishing in thin air. Just moments after, players began to realize what has just happened, and the entire plaza went into a riot of screaming and crying. One even shouted he had a fifteen page summary due the next day.  
>"Come on!" Kirito said, getting a grip of Kaine's wrist. Leonard stood still tilting his head in awe with some saliva dripping of his chin, before Kaine managed to get a grip of his puffy tail and drag him with them.<br>The trio reached an alleyway that lead to a small market, which was only populated by NPCs. "Alright, here's the plan, there are a few hunting spots on the way to the next city, so we need to clear them as soon as possible, which could bring us up a few levels, and reach the city before any other players come along, sound good?" Kirito explained, expecting them to just jump right in.  
>The two boys eyes locked on each other in question. They knew what he was saying but were unsure if they should leave with him. "Uh, look, I'm not sure if we can come along," Kirito remained silent, waiting for his reason. "The reason is because, well, it just doesn't feel right to mooch off ya' even more, I think with all the stuff you thought us today, could go far, especially on these layers. We don't want you to be forced to carry us on your back."<br>Kirito let out a deep sigh and nodded his head, "Alright then, I guess I'll get going," he said. He strangely enjoyed the company of the two boys, even if he hated to admit it.  
>"One thing I can promise you though, is that we'll see ya' around chump!" The mud-brown-haired boy joked. He rotated a bit to to where his shoulder faced Kirito, wearing a confident smirk, and saluted with only his index and middle finger.<br>"Next time we see ya' we can buy some french toast to celebrate!" Leo squealed out in excitement like a school girl, jumping up and down with a smile that could've went beyond ear-to-ear.  
>Kaine now completely had his back turned from him, "Until next time," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Come on, Leo" he said in a rather somber tone. Leo began to march and hum a tune the opposite of Kaine, who looked back and noticed his mistake, "Other way Leo," The foolish black haired boy stopped in his tracks and spun around in one movement, once he caught up to him, he began to lead the way to their destination, leaving Kirito alone in the alleyway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't slaughter me because I didn't show Sinon any love and left you with three sausages :( but I guarantee you she will be in the next chapter! but the next chapter is gonna have a big fat time lapse btw! and now I probably left some questions left around here and there which will be answered. Now I just want to know (if you made it this far) what you thought of Kaine and Leonard. Its okay, I know you hate oc's, you don't need to tell me that X3 but I'll see ya next chapter depending on if you bother following along!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy late New Years and Merry Late Xmas '-' This chapter would've been up way earlier but I gotta spend time with my family and I got sick too, plus VideoGames have been a huge distraction for me lately, along with the fact Im back in school, and I lied about a big fat time lapse! This is going to take place about a week or two later, But now lettuce begin! (%500 pun intended)**

* * *

><p>It has been weeks, and no one has found the door to the second layer until now, but it was up to the 'clearers' to defeat the boss behind the door. There was going to be a meeting at an old log cabin that wasn't fully meant for living in. It was for anyone who actually believes clearing the game was possible.<p>

* * *

><p>Kirito got up from the cold bench he has been sitting on and left for the edge of the city were the cabin sat.<br>He has been walking for approximately twenty-seven minutes and the cabin has came into view. The cabin wasn't as small as he thought it would be, he was expecting something that can barely fit five players. He reached his hand for the cold door handle and pulled on it to open. Once it did, he was greeted by cold and fresh air. There was a round table in the center that had a map demonstrating who does what. He realized all the players were standing since apparently chairs didn't seem to exists in this cabin. He decided shuffled his boots over to the cold dark corner in the room until he heard his name was called.

"Kirito-kun!" was all he heard before being tackled on his way to the corner.  
>Kirito shoved the figure off who got up and presented a gloved and pale hand. He looked up to see it was only Leonard. He changed his hair back to the way it was but his eyes seemed to have changed. Noticing his left being green and his right being brown, but Kirito ignored his hand and got up himself, "Hey Leo, If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye?"<p>

"He thought it was a good idea to try getting rainbow eyes, which nearly crashed the system," a sudden voice spoke out, interrupting Leonard. It could only be Kaine, especially since Kaine was probably the only person who hung out with Leo. "If only it did, we'd be out of this hell hole," he continued with a rather empty voice.

"Wait! since Kirito is here, can we go for french toast?!" Leo asked in excitement like a child passing past their favorite restaurant.

"No, last time we went for french toast, you made them go out of stock!"

"B-but! I said next time we see him we get french toast!" Leo pouted, it was unknown to Kirito whether or not he actually behaved like this to his parents or anyone in the real world.

"Leo, if it makes you feel better, I'll take you for some french toast later," Kirito said, hoping it could at least calm him down for a bit.  
>Silence reigned among them as Leonard slowly turned his head to face Kirito with a child-like smile slowly growing onto his face. "Thank You!" Leonard screatched like a dying chicken, throwing his arms open into a hug before Kaine got a hold of his bushy tail and stopped him in his tracks as he ended up hugging nothing but the cold air.<p>

"The meeting is about to start" Kaine whispered harshly.

A man with blue hair and a copper set of armor was in the front standing aside the round table and cleared his throat to speak, his ears were a dark shade of blue, along with his tail that was dipped in black. "Welcome, my name is Diabel, and I play the role as knight!" he said, smacking his chest rather cheerfully. Players began chattering about how there was no job system in the game and how it was foolish of him to say that "Ahem!" he cleared his throat once again, but loud enough for all the chattering to silence itself. "Good, now! Down to business. As you all know, the first layer's entrance has been found," players gasped in shock as if they never knew. Kaine began to question if they even knew what they were here for. "So far, hundreds of players have died in just two weeks, we need to clear the next layer and accelerate!"

"Now hold your horses!" shouted a voice from the crowd, "We gotta find all them beta testers first!" A spikey orange haired man appeared at the table, his eyes piercing the crowd.

"Please state your name," Diabel spoke, slightly straightening his back, causing his copper armor to shuffle around to fit his position.

"Kibaou,"

"Now, what was it you were saying about the beta testers?" Diabel asked, perking his ears high to get everything he had to say.

"Well, those beta testers have all the good hunting spots, and are keeping that information from us! They're the reason for all those deaths! Hell! I bet there's one here right now!" He stated, glaring through the crowd.

"Boo! You suck! That was lame!" Spoke out a voice. Kirito turned his head, only seeing was the brown-haired teen who spoke.

"Who said that!" Kibaou roared, his face getting lit in anger.

"I did!" Kaine spoke out, raising his fingerless gloved hand up high above the crowd for everyone to see.

"Kaine, what are you doing!" Kirito whispered harshly, curling is ears back. On the other hand, Kaine had his ears perked high, with a smirk smeared on his face.

"Teachin' him how to keep his little mouth shut," he said, before lowering his hand and making his way through the crown, Leo tried to grab his tail to stop him, but he was to late.  
>He reached the table, and his smirk grew wider seeing how mad Kibaou got<p>

"Oh, you think you got balls don't ya' kid?!" Kibaou growled furiously.

"That's because I do, I would say that even your mother knows it, but why would I want to touch an old pig who shaves with a weed whacker?"  
>Kibaou's face was emitting steam from his face, about to squish the boy's brains and stomp on them.<p>

"Ooh, your getting really mad, here I'll cool ya' down a bit," he said calmly. He searched through his inventory, once he found the item, and a water bottle appeared from pieces of light and data. He pulled out the sword sheathed on his back, also known as »_Lavender Steel_«. He held the bottle in place as still as he can so it wouldn't fall over.  
><em>SLASH<em>

His blade cut through the top quarter of the bottle, some of the water leaked out and disappeared into shattered pixels of data it originated from. He lifted the cut bottle to his own face and drank half of it, he then put the bottle in his face and showed Kibaou the bottle and asked, "Is it half full, or half empty?"

"What does that have to do wi-" he was cut off by cold water splashing onto his face, closing is eyes by reflex. He expected the water to dissolve, which it didn't since that wasn't how water necessarily worked in this game.

"You...stupid...BOY!" He roared out, launching his fist for his face. Kaine caught onto it, being glad he took karate and made it to the black belt. He twisted Kibaou's fist, causing him to get on his knees and wail in pain like a baby.  
>Kaine looked at the man on the floor, wondering his deceased Sensei would be proud of him, "Diabel, you may continue with no more interruptions, and my apologies for causing such a scene during such an important meeting," Kaine said flatly, bowing before returning to the back where he was before as everyone made way, slightly startled from what he has just done. Leo held his fist up and Kaine responded by smacking it with his own and returned to his spot.<p>

"What did you do all that for?" Kirito whispered.

"Hey, you really think I'll let him badmouth beta testers and let him throw the blame on them like that?" Kirito was about to respond until Kaine interrupted, "Hell no I wouldn't, it's unfair to them," he whispered. He would've continued but Diabel continued to rag on and on about the boss, Kaine felt like he was in school again, having to listen to older people talk about random stuff that was pulled from the air.

"Now, all of the players need to be in a party, the smallest that can be taken is four" was the only thing that echoed through the three boy's head. Kaine quickly pointed at Leo and Kirito, letting them know they were going to be a party.

"Well, this size isn't going to cut it, we keep it and were not in," Kirito reminded. Kaine simply brushed him off and highered himself to search for a player that was by themself. He disappeared into the large crowd, he didn't have to shove any since they made way for him after the incident. He spotted a girl with blue hair who wore a dark green cloak and a rather serious expression, her ears where light blue with white tuffs escaping them, she was a pterolycus, her wings were a light blue and the lower layers of feathers were white, her tail was a pale blue dipped in crystal white, it was rather thin, yet bushy and she held the starter bow.  
>Kaine got a hold of her wrist and began to drag her, "Hey! What do you think your doing?" She hissed, trying to free herself from his grasp, but the harder she tried, the more pressure he added. He continued to drag her no matter how many threats she threw at him.<p>

"We got a fourth member," he said with no effort, presenting the obviously pissed off girl.

"I'm not joining a party with this idiot who thinks its okay to drag people," she said "and you, don't touch me," she said, her attention directing over to Kaine. She turned around and then felt a slight tug at her shoulder, "I thought I told you not to touch me," she hissed, before she turned around and saw it wasn't the same pesky boy who dragged her across the cabin.

"We have no choice, if we don't team up then none of us will get to participate," Kirito remarked.  
>The girl hesitated for a moment and finally gave up, "f-fine,"<p>

"The name's Kaine, he's Leonard, and that's Kirito," Kaine spoke out flatly pointing out who's who. obviously being bored and slightly irritated for unknown reasons. On the other hand, Leonard was loosing his mind from just meeting another person.

"Sinon," The girl replied coldly, not making eye contact.

"I got you guys on the invite," Kaine said, a small window popped up on each of their screens and they all hit the blue accept button.

"Okay," Diabel started up again, "We will meet tomorrow, here at 10:40am, your parties must be prepared for the party check before the fight. Meeting adjourned." were his final words before he left the table and went through the door.

Once all the other players left, the four decided it was time to leave. Since was all that ran through between them, before Kaine spoke up, "Soooo, uh, you guys just wanna stay at a hotel until tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly, not knowing how its going to work, especially with a girl in the premises.

"Yeah, but I promised Leo some french toast, remember?" Kirito said, he hasn't actually tried the french toast in NLO, and rarely ate them in the real world, so he was expecting them to be good seeing how Leo was practically addicted to them.

* * *

><p>The group has finally arrived at the hotel »<em>Cozy Palace<em>«, it was the cheapest hotel on the floor, but was fairly decent. Its been told that the service of the NPC's was quite low, which made it everyone's last choice, due to some being charged extra for getting two rooms when they asked for one.

Their original plan was to stop by Leo's favorite restaurant for some french toast, but it has closed due to it being to late, and had to deal with what Kaine called _Leonard's Frenchy Tantrum,_ which wasn't fun for anyone, having to deal with Leo curse in sloppy french with random English words thrown into it, which he could barely speak, no one could understand his french but understood some of his English. His tantrum came with some kicking and screaming.

They all walked into the lobby, it was warm and had red couches, sprinkled in golden swirls with pillows to match. A fire place that was fenced off by short black fencing that had traced of gold on each of its points.

"So who's going to be kind enough to pay for two rooms with two beds in each?" Kaine asked, obviously not wanting to pay for anything.

"I'll pay for it," spoke up the blue haired girl, knowing that they would probably argue over it for thirty-minutes.  
>She walked over to to the NPC's desk and requested the room, meanwhile, the boys were having an argument of who should pay her all of the money back. They completely stopped when she turned around and signaled them to follow her and the NPC.<p>

Kaine and Kirito quickly caught up to her while Leonard straightened himself and saluted before marching off like a soldier.

"Right this way!" Spoke the NPC, he wore a tuxedo with a red bow tie, he had black ears and a black tail, his hair was also black and was pushed back with pounds of what seemed like virtual gel.  
>The NPC opened a wooden door up the old and creaky stairs, he handed them a key before dashing off.<br>Even if he was an NPC, they finally understood why. He only gave them a key to open one room, once they opened the door to the room, they only had one bed that looked like it could only fit one person. It had a kitchen just near by, with a small table that held a vase with a bouquet of flowers with a wooden chair. The window's curtains were painted a royal blue with white trimmings that were tied to each side. The bed also had the same design, and white pillows that had blue plaid designs on them.

"I call the chair," Kaine quickly spoke out before running at the speed of light to claim his spot.

"I call the kitchen sink!" Leo spat out before rushing to the sink.

"Alright then, I've got the floo-" Kirito said slowly before being interrupted.

"Don't be rude! Get on that bed! Its disrespectful to let a woman sleep on her own!" Kaine said teasing him like crazy, trying not to laugh from seeing the look that the two were making.

"Wait, you guys kinda did that to-" he was cut off by a loud snoring from the two that were obviously fake. Since they were sleeping in their gear, he knew they would have to change at some point.

"I'm gonna go change," the girl spoke silenty, before walking into through the door next to what was the bathroom. Kirito only watched her walk away and disappear behind the door.

"Sinon, that's the closet!" Kaine shouted, hoping she could hear him. Right after, she came back in with her cloak and shoes off and rushed to the bathroom door rather quietly. When Kaine was sure she went to the right door, he noticed Kirito's eyes where glued on the door, then he spoke up again, "Wow, someone seems intrigued on what she might look like with no equipment," He noticed the embarrassment written all over the boy's face as his ears folded back and his tail completely flew straight up like a rocket. His head turned like one of those creepy girl dolls seen in horror movies.

"N-n-no! t-tha-thats no-" he stuttered before he was interrupted,

"C'mon, I'm not that stupid! I won't tell her," Kaine spent seconds trying to get it out of him, but soon enough, Sinon came out of the bathroom, now wearing a white long sleeve shirt with clack buttons and navy blue shorts that went to her knees. Silence ran through the room, as Kirito tried to look as neutral as possible, but couldn't with how red his face has turned. "kiritowantedtowatchyoustrip!" Kaine quickly spat out before acting like he was asleep again.  
>Sinon took in what he said, her head turned to him, her face burned as if she has just been thrown in an oven, Kirito managed to find his voice and try to speak in his defence. "p-p-PERVERT!" she screeched before sprinting at him in full speed and her hard fist meeting his stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>Kirito lied in the bed, facing the window, with the moon peering through and covering his face, which he tried to hide under the thick blankets. On his right, was the blue haired girl who faced his direction, making sure he didn't try anything funny. The other two were sound asleep. Kirito wondered how Leonard was more comfortable in the sink then he was on the bed. He could feel her warm breath down his spine, crawling into his shirt, making him shiver at the sensation.<p>

Kirito began to wonder if she was sleeping, so he slowly shifted himself to face her. She was sound asleep, her hands were curled up to her chest, as she breathed at a steady pace. Even if Kirito knew her for only a day, and only saw a rather frustrated side of her, he knew there was something more about her, even though he still felt his organs clumped together from her punch. He was about to reach his hand over to move her bangs that met at her nose to the side a bit, until he felt a sensation down in his pelvic region. It was not a good sensation, but one of pain. He looked down to see her foot has met it. She was still sound asleep. He wanted to wail out in pain but knew he couldn't. She rolled over to the point where there was no space left, and kneed him in the same spot. This time, he screeched like a little girl seeing a harmless spider. Sinon woke up, her ears perked high and looked around the room, she then heard a sudden grunt from below.

"A-are you okay?" she asked, she knew that she was a crazy sleeper when she isn't dreaming about _that incident_, but didn't expect it to take this far of a turn, or for it to come into the virtual world.

"I-im fine," he whimpered slightly, holding on to his southern region in pure pain, "Maybe I'll just sleep here for the rest of the night," he responded in a hoarse tone, unable to even open his eyes. The other two didn't seem to have woke from his girlish scream.

"w-wait, Kirito,"

"yeah," he said, trying his best to hide his pain.

"How d-did I hit you _t-there _if you were turned around?" she questioned, feeling a bit uncomfortable from mentioning _'that area', _but Kirito no longer felt the pain and his eyes shot open, he then shifted himself up in a shifting position with his face looking toward the cold hardwood flooring in embarrassment. "Y-you were turned around, r-right?"

"L-look, I-i can explain!" he lifted his head with his hands waving frantically, trying to defend himself, knowing she might tear him to shreds this time.

All Kirito heard was a sigh of defeat as Sinon spoke up in a calmer tone, "I'll deal with you tomorrow,"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how OOC Sinon and Kirito are but im glad at least Kaine was in character X3 but I would've added Leonard's Frenchy Tantrum as a scene but I can't speak french. Anyways, why did I cut if off here? Because I know that I need to get these chapters out instead of take a whole month just to update. But the next chapter will include the shitty action scenes! Yay? BUT! we did learn a bit more about Kaine and a bit about Leo. Although I don't like the last two scenes with the whole "ooh kirito is a perv and sinon kicked him in the balls ooh!" (sounds like something my lil bro would say) but I had to develop their relationship somehow, other than them just being party members, so why not have a bad start? but I'll see you in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
